Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Ashley sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$10$ for every new subscriber she signs up. Ashley also earns a $$24$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions she sells. If Ashley wants to earn at least $$76$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions she needs to sell?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Ashley will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Ashley wants to make at least $$76$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $76$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $76$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $10 + $24 \geq $76$ $ x \cdot $10 \geq $76 - $24 $ $ x \cdot $10 \geq $52 $ $x \geq \dfrac{52}{10} \approx 5.20$ Since Ashley cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $5.20$ up to $6$ Ashley must sell at least 6 subscriptions this week.